Scarlet hearts: A tokio Hotel fanfiction
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: The boys and Simone were visiting Oma's when the storm hit. They thought all was fine untill Emily knocks on the door asking for help. Hannah is sick. Will the boys fall in love? Will they get their hearts broken? What happens after the lights come on?
1. Chapter 1

**One of my favorite quotes my Mum has ever said to me was "yeah…that fried a few brain cells…good thing your smart!" She was talking about my 100 degree fever and seizures. Haha, Gotta love it.  
Sooo…..I have been writing this avidly. Don't worry! We have not forgotten our others…I am homeschooled and I never do my math when I am saposta so I have a lot of time for writing. We hope you like this fic. And remember. If you have an idea or any thoughts plz share them in a Review, we love them and Love them imessley. Your Writer, Hannah. (Und Emily. Although she did not write this.) **

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Scarlet hearts. **

It was a wicked stormy night as the band Tokio Hotel sat at the tiny kitchen table in the Kaulitz twins grandmothers tiny apartment.

The boys mother Simone was there to.

They had not been planning to stay the night, but it did not look as if they now had much of a choice.

The wind and rain battered against windows as the candles casted eerie shadows dancing and skidding across the walls.

The power and phone lines had long since gone down.

"Mackie, Go get the bread and Jam from the cupboard? You boys look hungry."

"Danke ." Georg said after Bill had come back with the food and she had served the boys each some.

"No no no. Oma." She called waving a hand in the air.

Georg and Gustav smiled at her.

"I wonder how the girls next-door are doing, they must be frightened. But that Punk one had a good head on her shoulders. She is probably taking care of the redhead."

"Huh?" Tom asked.

"There are two girls across the hall. I can never remember their names, something like Emilee and Haddy…"

"They are going to school here." Oma continued after a long pause.

"Why would any one want to go to school in mandenberg?"  
Georg asked the air.

"They are sweet children. I had some things I needed lifted. I was going to ask that man downstairs. But The black haired one offered to do it. She is really strong. I mean you would not think she would be that strong! She's really tiny…. Bill! You need to eat some more! You are just skin and bones!" She than barked at him.

Georg and Gustav laughed. Simone just rolled her eyes.

"That's not fair! I am not! And Tom is just as skinny as I am, you just can't tell because he has all that cloth on his skinny ass!"

"Only the black haired one speaks German, From what I got when the pair was over here lifting those boxes, the black haired one is more chatty then the redhead. But they balance each other out. It's funny how they yip at each other in English."  
The old women said rambling on.

They talked and ate for quite a while. It was not the big bad Rockstar parties like the boys had been too. But it was a nice little get together, Even if there was no electricity.

One hour later there was a loud banging on the door the sound of someone sobbing.

Oma got up to check it.

There in the doorway was a girl around nineteen, she had long red hair and a soft round face covered in freckles.  
Her blue eyes shown with shed and unshed tears.

"Mutti!" she called. Her hands waving in the air.

Oma was not getting it.  
The poor dear looked like she was in a great amount of pain.

"Hilfe!…Hilfe!... Mutter?" she asked again and again, she stumbled over her words.

"Oma?" Tom called from the kitchen.

"Oma?" The girl asked, her eyes looked bright with hope.

"Oh! Why did I not learn German! This is all Hannah's fault!" she muttered under her breath, tears clogging up her voice.

And of course Oma being the Oma she was rapped the girl in a hug, The tall redhead squeaked a bit but sobbed into her chest.  
"I don't know what to-to do. Sh-she had been gi-giving me things to-to do bu-but I-I – ."  
The girl sobbed.

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wir werden auch dieses aus" Oma cooed in her ear. She led her to the kitchen.

"Somethings falsch, und ich kann nicht verstehen, ihr. Jungen können Sie helfen?"  
Oma asked the boys. Simone had gone over to her and was looking her in the eye and petting the girls hair.

The girl looked up, when she saw the boys her face turned into one of shock then relieve.

The girl took three shuttering breaths trying to calm herself down.

Tom looked at her in worry, she was quite beautiful…he did not know why but he wanted to do what his Großmutter was doing,

"My friend, she is really really sick. It started out she-she just had a bad cold. But now she is worse, she is a nanny, and more of a mother like person then I have ever been, she had been giving me instructions on what to do. But she is a lot worse now, and she has a fever, and I don't know what to do!"

"Alright. Calm down. I am sure she will be fine." Simone said soothingly."

"I came to get because I thought she might be a ma and know what to do." The girl sniffed.  
Georg told Oma what she has said.

Oma responded and waved to the door.

"She says lead the way." Gustav said smiling.

"Why don't you boys stay here?" Simone asked.

"Ja, Just call if you need us."

The girls left, "I hope the girl will be okay." Tom said.

"She probably just has a cold…The girl looked like she was over reacting." Georg said reassuringly.

Just then Simone bust back into the room.

"Boys. We are going to need your help." She said as she rushed to the bathroom and grabbed towels and medical supplies.

"GEH!" She called and shoved the boys out of the room.

They walked across the hall and into an apartment even smaller then their grandmothers.

The walls were a soft cream color that clashed horridly with the brown shag carpet. It looked like a weird dorm. The walls were lined with music posters.

Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, Green day, Coldplay, Nena, Placebo, NeverShoutNever, Dwight Yoakum, Katy Perry, The Ramones and The clash, Danger radio, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, And more then a few Tokio Hotel. (And when I say 'more then a few.' I mean Five, One of each of the boy's and one with them all together.)

There were movie posters and about seven Harry Potter.

Almost every inch of wall was covered by them, There was a tiny couch in front of an old TV.

There was a weird assortment of clashing styles.  
Some Punk and Goth, some of it somewhat girly.

The thick red and black toile curtains with white flowers framed the windows next to a white table with pink flowers painted in it.

There were more then a few Tudor-ish looking candle holders placed around the place.

The floor was littered. And the flat was not the tidiest thing in the world.

Candles were placed all over the flat making the air sickly sweet with the smell of Cranberries, Lilacs, Wisteria and Orange blossom.

"This place is Phat." Bill commented as Simone led them to the back room.

What they saw when they walked into the room was a sad sight indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was pacing and spinning in circles in a back corner.  
Tears were falling from her eyes as she muttered things under her breath.

Oma and Simone were leaning over a bed.  
There was a girl, she looked the same age as the redhead.  
She really was tiny, she looked very thin and was not quite as tall as the other.  
She had short black died hair that was sticking to her forehead in stringy strands.

Her face was deathly pail as she moaned a bit moving in pain on the bed.  
Her breaths came in short gasps.

Her long black eyelashes fell on top of deep, dark circles under her eyes.

She was shaking violently as Oma dabbed at her forehead.

Bill felt his heart break at the sight of her.

"She-she said –no-not to le-let her get-get cov-covered up no matter how co-cold she w-was, and said- not t-to rap-her in wool." Emily sobbed as she put her hands on her head.

"She is very smart, that would have just made the fever higher." Simone reassured.

"Georg, Kommen Sie reiben ihre Beine?" Oma asked him.  
_(Georg, come rub her legs?) _

Georg went over nervously and lifted up her dark green, men's pajama pants and rubbed her calf.

"Wie das?" _(like this?) _He asked.

"Ja" Oma said as she mopped at the girls forehead.

Bill jerked his head at the girl with red hair.

Tom nodded and walked over to her rapping his hands around her waist.

She turned around and buried her head into his baggy white shirt.

"Was are your names?" Gustav whispered to her.

"I'm Emily, That's Hannah." She sniffed.

Bill walked over to Simone. "What can I do?" He asked quietly.

"Take that rag and wipe down her arms." She whispered, pointing to a damp rag on the bedside table.

Bill ran the rag over her arms, her smooth hands lay on the bed. Her long pail fingers were shaking and trembling.

His heart was breaking, she was so sick and so frail.  
He felt as if he was for some odd reason her protector, like it would be his fault if something happened to Hannah.  
He liked that name, Hannah.

Oma sat the weak thing up and was trying to get her to drink some juice.  
"Halten Sie den Kopf, ich weiß, es schmerzt Baby."  
_(hold her head, I know it hurts baby.)  
_Oma called at Bill. He got up on the bed and rapped his arms around Hannah's shoulders.

The girl drank small amounts of the liquid.

"Open your mouth." Simone said.  
The girl opened her mouth meekly, her eyes were shut as she leaned against Bill.

Simone put fever reducers into Hannah's sore mouth.  
Hannah leaned against Bill more. She put her head in the crook of his neck and grabbed hold of his arm.

Bill rocked her gently in his long arms as Georg rubbed circles in her thighs.

They had never seen some one this sick.

The boys had taken a quick likening to the girls.  
For Georg and Gustav it was more of an over bearing older brother kind of feeling, wair as Tom and Bill…they were falling in love.

They stayed like this for about ten minutes.  
Emily and Tom had sunk to the floor.  
Emily was sitting in his lap with her head on his chest looking in worry at Hannah.

Gustav was standing in the doorway, not really knowing what to do with him self.

Oma said a few things in German to Simone.

"Honig, _(honey) _Has she been this sick before?" Simone asked Emily.

"Um…I don't know."

Emily said trying to think.  
"Um…yeah, I think when she was a baby she had sc-scarlet fever. She got to like a a hu-hun-hundred and eight and had seizures, Hannah says it fried her brain" Emily said, She was still leaning on Tom though, she did not want to leave is content grasp.

Simone and Oma felt the girls head at the same time with the back of their hands.

Oma said something else as Simone answered.

"Why don't we go get something to drink?" Tom asked Emily.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"Just go." Hannah croaked.

Bill looked down at her sharply. He did not think she needed to be talking.

"Are you sure you will be fine?" Emily asked.

She just muttered something about 'Billa' and 'sleep'

Emily looked at her again and followed Tom out of the door.

"Gustav, Go fill up the bathtub with as cold as water as you can get." Simone said,  
"Georg, Bill scoot." They did just that. Georg got up off the end of the bed and Bill regretfully laid her head back down on the pillow.

Oma and Simone started to get her out of the pair of baggy Pajama pants and floppy My Chemical Romance Tee shirt.

She was only in a black, lacy push up bra and matching sexy boyshorts.

"Mrs. Trumper? The bathtub is filled." Gustav said coming back into the room.

"Okay, go watch Emily and Tom." She said shooing him out of the place.

"Georg, Lift her up." Georg lifted her and cradled her in his arms.  
"She is burning up!" he cursed as he felt her hot skin.

She shook hard as she rested her head on Georg's shoulder.

They walked her to the bathroom that was right off the bedroom.

When they saw that the tub was an old clawfoot Mrs. Trumper was not happy.

"We are never going to be able to hold her up in that monster!"

"_hay" _Hannah whispered in an outraged tone.

Bill chuckled and rubbed her forehead. Her head reached back when she felt his touch.

"Geh Bekommen Emily" Oma said to Bill.

"Emily is now having a nervous break down on Tom's chest. I never knew he was such a caring person." Gustav said as he walked to the door way, he was trying his best not to look at the girl in Georg's arms.

Simone rolled her eyes at Gustav.

"Fuck…" Bill said taking off his pants.

"The things I do for this girl!" he said this time as took off his shirt.

Georg chuckled as Bill got in the water. He was just in his boxer shorts.  
_  
"Holy shit that is cold." _Bill gasped as he slid into the large tub.  
Simone and Oma left the bathroom so that Georg could place Hannah in the tub.

He maneuvered into the small room and placed Hannah into Bill's waiting arms.

Bill gasped again when he felt her burning skin on his bare chest. She shook even more when she hit the ice. Her eyes rolled under her closed lids as tears escaped.

Oma and Simone shoved Georg out of the room, he watched in worry as they made to be the mums they were.

Bill felt horrible, she looked like she was in a great amount of pain as she sat in the nearly freezing water.

She shook so bad with shivers that Bill had to hold her down as Oma and Simone pored the water over her body.

Her teeth mad a horrid fast pace_ click click click click click click click click click click click click_-ing noise as she shivered.

Her chest was bright red and inflamed with the rash that came with the fever.

She started saying things about dying. No one could really understand her.

"Your not going to die." Bill said soothingly, He saw her eyes roll underneath her lids.

The only thing Bill could really do was sit there and hold her.  
Softly he started to sing.

"_Zum ersten mal alleine in unserem versteck  
__Ich seh' noch unsere namen an der wand  
__Und wisch' sie wieder weg  
__Ich wollt' dir alles anvertrauen  
__Warum bist du abgehauen  
__Komm zurück - Nimm mich mit" _He sang in his sweet voice.

He was sure that he heard his mother and grandmother go 'awww…'

Slowly she started to stop sobbing and nestled even more deeply into the crook of his neck. He rubbed her hair out of her face as he sang the next bit.

"_Komm und rette mich - Ich verbrenne innerlich  
__Komm und rette mich - Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich  
__Komm und rette mich - Rette mich - Rette mich"  
_The sad part was that he was starting to feel like that.

Simone dropped her rag and took a thermometer and placed it in Hannah's mouth.

"She is back down. You can get out now." She said with a sigh.  
"She scared me."

Georg came back into the room with two towels. Bill stood up in the tub with Hannah still clinging to his neck and placed her in Georg's arms.

Hannah did not seem to happy about the change of hands, but she did not speak a word.

Georg walked her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

Oma and Simone started drying her off.

By now Tom and Emily were standing in the door way, Tom was stroking her hair as she leaned on him, they looked as if they had been dating for years.

"Danke Mrs. Kaulitz, Mrs. Trumper." Emily whispered.

Oma waved a hand in the air as if to say "Eh! Not like I have not done it before"

Bill walked back into the room. He only had on a pair of pants. He was running a towel threw his hair.

"Wie geht es dir meine Liebe?" _(How are you my love?) _Bill asked. rubbing her hair as he sat on the other side of the bed by her head.

There was a small chocking sound, like she was trying to breath threw her soft pallet.

Mrs. Trumper looked down at her sharply.

"What? No girly giggles?" Emily asked.

"uuuhhh…" Hannah moaned. "You suck." She then croaked.

Emily rolled her eyes and put her face in Tom's chest as Bill laughed quietly.

Hannah flipped over so that she was on her stomach with her hands pined under her chest. Her head was on Bill's lap.

Oma put a light blanket on top of them. Hannah was soon asleep as Bill stroked her hair.

Oma put down the rag and walked back to the living room.

Tom and Emily fallowed.

"You call if any thing happens ja?" Simone whispered.

Bill nodded and rested his head on the wall behind him; his hands were still in her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Simone walked back into the living room. Georg and Gustav were standing in a corner and Tom and Emily were sitting on the couch.

She smiled and went to talk to Oma.

"Your so sweet for doing this, Thanks so much, Hannah is gonna be all over you when she feels better." Emily said smiling, she drew a random pattern on Tom's palm.

"Like how do you mean all over me?" Tom asked, Gustav snorted quietly in a corner.

Emily laughed a bit. "She is a very loud person, she is gonna be all over Georg and Gustav too…she is already all over Bill." Emily smiled a bit.

"Why did she not go to the doctor sooner?" Georg asked as he and Gustav walked over.

"She made an appointment for Tomorrow; she just got worse and worse very quickly." Emily sighed, "Hannah has scared me before. She likes her pranks, but never like this."

"I just want to let you know that Hannah is a very loyal person, she is not gonna let you guys live this down, she _will_ become your best friend."

"If she is our best friend does that mean you come a long to?" Tom asked with a smirk. Georg and Gustav saw an underlining shyness that they had not really seen before…or at least since grade school.

"If you want me." Emily said turning slightly red.

"Welcome to the family!" Georg said laughing; he picked her up in a big bear hug.

Emily laughed and sat back down.

Gustav was smiling as he said "When Bill said 'How are you my love.' What was that sound she made?"

Emily threw her head back and laughed. She had a deep sort of laugh, kinda bubbly.  
"I wondered what he said that made her do that. She was laughing; she has a really weird laugh, when it's something really funny she sounds like a, quote 'Hyperventilating donkey on crack.' On quote." Emily said using air quotes with her fingers.

Georg laughed, "Who says that?"

"She does, and she does sound like one."

"Better then Bill the chipmunk." Tom whispered.

Emily laughed again, "Hannah says that he sounds like a Chipmunk high on Red Bull that just saw the gofer get squashed by the F150 super duty."

"Yeah, that's Bill." Tom laughed under his breath as so he could not hear.

"Sounds like they are the perfect pair." Gustav said.

"Haha, Except for the fact that Hannah is a nail biter (and a bad one at that) they are the perfect pair, you don't think that all the Nena and Green Day Posters are mine do you?" Emily asked.

"umm..which ones are yours?" Gustav asked.

"Joan Jett and the black hearts, The clash, That Yoakum guy, The Ramones and The Fall Out Boy ones are hers, the rest are mine or we both like them."

"You have a lot of posters." Gustav said looking around.

"We are music freaks."

"Who's are Harry Potter?" Tom asked.

"Hannah's." Emily said sighing. "She is obsessed with Harry Potter…. Even more then I am obsessed with Tom…huuuh!" Emily took in a sharp intake of breath and clapped her hand over her mouth right after she said it.

Georg and Gustav laughed at Emily's red face.  
Tom was smirking.

"I did not mean to say that." Emily muttered.

"Its okay, I don't mind." Tom said smiling.

It was silent for a moment. Emily hated awkward silences.

Just as the silence was about to drive Emily insane the lights came back on.  
The TV made an up booting sound and turned onto the weather station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dude, I think I am gonna hurl….I betaed this from bottom up. Not the best idea in the world. And I would not suggest you do it.**

** WE own nothing. Review! **

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mutti." Bill called from the bedroom.

Simone walked into the bedroom. The rest of them fallowed.

Hannah was still on Bill's lap.

She looked even paler in the normal light.

"Warum tun wir nicht Drop Oma zu Hause, und nehmen sie in die Klinik, sie scheint wirklich dehydrierte." Bill asked.  
_(Why don't we drop Oma at home and take her to the Hospital, she seems really dehydrated.)_

"Ja, ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee." Simone said nodding.  
_(Yes, I think that is a good idea.)_

"What?" Emily said frustrated, she hated not knowing what to do.

"We are going to take her to the hospital. After we drop Oma at home."

"Okay." She nodded. Georg and Gustav went to go wake up Oma, (she had been dozing in an arm chair) and take her home, Simone, Bill and Emily got Hannah ready to go.

Emily walked over to the wardrobe and dug around it in, She did not look like she found any thing.

"Think…What would Hannah do with her clean laundry?" Emily muttered to her self as she spun around the room. Georg and Gustav came back and looked at her in humor with Tom.

"AHH! HA!" Emily whisper-yelled.

She walked over to the closet and dug out a tall, green clothes hamper in the shape of a frog.

She lifted it up and dumped it on the ground.

An assortment of black clothing fell out.

"Skinny jeans, no. studded belt, no." Emily said as she dug threw the pile.  
"Combat boots, no. corset?" Emily held up a black corset with red lace.

"Kinky." Bill commented.

Simone rolled her eyes.

Emily moved over to the bed. She dove under and dug under it, all you could see were her legs sticking out.

"_Hannah!"_ came a muffled cry.

She pulled out a basket that had more clothes piled in it.

She plopped threw the basket, she pulled out a long boot. A few books. A CD cover, more clothes.  
At one point she even pulled out a blue iPod Nano.

"I told her to look there." Emily muttered as she plopped the Nano on the bed side table.

"Here." Emily said handing Bill a long white, fluttery night gown.

He nodded his thanks as Tom asked "Is she always that messy?"

"Let's just say that she says she would rather have Organized chaos then Disorganized peace."

Bill lifted her head up ever so carefully as he slipped the night gown over her.

"What does that mean?" Gustav asked as Bill nodded his head.

"We have yet to find out."  
Georg raised his eyebrows.

"Hannah does not always make sense."  
Emily sighed. Hannah, was at this point out cold. She was soon to wake up though with all the movement around her.

"Does she have any thing that she will need at the Clinic?" Simone asked.

"Um…I am sure they will keep her overnight, and she will want some stuff to keep her busy, but for now I think I will just get her purse."  
Emily said. She walked over to the right side of the bed and picked up a canvass bag with an assortment of pins on it.

She threw it at Georg, he caught it and laughed.  
"She has my face!" He held it up showing a large pin with his face on it.

"You guys are pretty hard core fans huh?" Tom asked laughing, Bill was now placing shoes on her feet. He shot Tom a dirty look for talking so loud.

"Yeah…." Emily said blushing again.

Simone went to help Bill….he shooed her away. Gustav and Georg were looking at him like he was mad.  
"Fine then, I will be right back, I am going to talk with Oma and get my purse." Simone said as she walked out the door.

Tom turned around and rapped his hands around his neck and made kissy noises.

Bill turned around.  
Tom had sopped before he saw.

"Was tust du?"_ (What are you doing?)_ He asked.

"_Nuthen!" _Tom said smirking.

Bill rolled his eyes and rapped Hannah in a blanket. Slowly he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

She moaned a bit.

"Du werde Sie nicht fallen wird. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."  
_(You will not fall…don't worry.)_

Bill cooed in her ear.

She just rapped her arms around her chest and nestled into his neck.

"Come on, before the lights go out again." Simone said as she came back in.

Bill walked out of the room with Hannah in his arms.

"Awww! Billa is falling in love!" Georg exclaimed.

"We are gonna get a new sister!" Tom laughed.

"What if Hannah does not take our dear Billa?" Gustav 'Gasped.'

"Oh! Don't worry, she will…" Emily said as she walked out of the room. Before they had come she was scared shitless. The Boys had a way of making everything a little better.

It was obvious that Bill was having feelings for Hannah, and even though she was sick and dependent on him they did not look like the kind of feelings based on pity.

She only wondered what Tom thought about her.

She wanted to be back in his arms, to burry her face in his big tee shirt.

Even if he was not the rockstar that she had had a crush on for the last five years, she thought that she would definitely have a crush on him…

She bit down on her lip in hard thought as they walked down the hallway.

She had Hannah's purse and her own under her arm.

Bill looked so in love. Emily was not sure how that could be, they had only met a few hours ago…hell…they have not met, All he has seen was a frail broken Hannah.

What would happen when he met the loud, blunt, crazy, hyper, confusing, sometimes moody Hannah.  
The Hannah that could rant on about the injustices of the world for twenty minutes with out fail?

The one that would yell at you for your bad music choices.

What would happen when he really met her? Would he be in love then?

She wondered whether or not Bill knew how deep he was in.

Hannah was not the kind of person you just forgot.  
Emily new for a fact that Hannah had never really had her heart broken, but she had broken a few hearts on the way…what would happen if she broke his, Or worse. He broke hers?

Emily felt an arm rap around her shoulders.  
"Sind Sie in Ordnung?" Tom asked.

She did not speak German but she knew he was asking if she was alright.

"Yeah, I was just wondering what hearts are going to be broken."  
Emily sighed, looking at Bill and Hannah.

Tom followed her gaze, "Lets hope that no one gets there hearts broken Ja?"

"Ja." Emily whispered meekly.

Tom chuckled.

They got into the elevator. Georg pushed the button.

On the way down Emily looked at the people in the lift with her.

Gustav had his hands on the bars and was looking up at the lights above the door.

Georg was twisting his finger around a strand of hair, Tom was looking at the hem of his big white shirt.

Simone was looking threw her purse.

Emily sighed, This was going to be a long night.

She was standing right next to Bill….His head was bent down as he muttered sweet nothings into her ear.

"_Was werden wir tun, nachdem Sie sind gut. meine Liebe? hmm? __Sind wir gehen zum Essen? ja? und erm ... gehen wir in den Park, sitzen allein auf einer Schaukel und beobachten den Sonnenuntergang? Ich glaube, das klingt wie eine gute Idee, nicht wahr? Ja?" _He whispered into her ear. She nodded her head a bit.

Emily smiled. She had no idea what he was saying, but his tone was sweet.

Tom looked up at Emily as the elevator stopped.

Hannah let out a long whine.

"What's the matter?" Bill asked sharply.

"She hates elevators is all."

"_Yeah, and when you fall to your fucking death…" _Hannah whined…

Emily rolled her eyes.

They stepped out of the lift and looked out the glass doors.  
It was still raining, but not as hard…at least the street lights were on.

"I will go get the car you guys stay here." Tom said, He walked out into the rain, bowing his head against the wind.

Soon the car pulled up with a splash.

Tom was sitting in the front seat. Emily waved at him spastically.  
All the others looked at her like she was insane.

"Was?" Tom said as he walked back into the building, he was all wet.

"How about I drive?" Emily asked.

Georg snorted as Tom shouted "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Emily rolled her eyes.  
"I understand you love your car. But don't you think that it would be better if some one who has been driving American cars since she was fifteen would be better at it in this weather?"

"She has a point." Bill said, his cheek was next to Hannah's.

Gustav thought that his gushy-lovey-ness was starting to get aggravating.

"You hurt my car I will kill you. And! Then I will ban you from ever going to one of our concerts again."

Emily did not take the threat lightly.

"I will drive it as if it was my own bug." Emily said slowly.

Tom handed her the keys. Georg was trying his best not to laugh, and Simone was not very happy.

"Here." Tom said as he took off his large white hoody.

"Danke." Bill said. Simone helped put it over Hannah's head.

They stepped out under the over hanging roof.  
They were pretty much covered but they still got slightly damp.

With a little effort Bill got into the back seat.

He sat Hannah up on his lap as Emily got into the drivers seat. Tom sat in the front. He looked like he would be the one driving if he had the choice.

"_Seat belts." _Hannah muttered.

"Seat belts." Emily said.

The boys rolled their eyes but buckled up any way.

Emily drove slowly in the sheeting rain. Not once did the lights go out, she was glad that they did not.

Honestly, the things that she did for Hannah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay ya'll. Just a few things. ermm….oh! Emily is getting rid of all her fics that she wrote on her other account, she is just gonna post them on this one. THOx1000.  Sorry if the grammer is horrid in this chapter.  It was posted very quickly.  Leave a review if you find any thing wrong.   OH! and I was too lazy….sooo…all the things in Bold are spoken in German. DANKE AND REVIEW!**

__________________________________

After a bit of direction from the boys Emily made it to the hospital in one piece.

They drove under the little roof thing, Tom walked around, Opened the door for Emily and climbed back into the drivers seat. He ran his hands over the wheel.

"Was are you doing?" Simone asked in English for Emily's sake.

"Just making sure." Tom said.

"You watched her drive the whole time!"

"Still." Was Tom's answer.

Emily just rolled her eyes. Georg walked around and took Hannah out of Bill's arms, she fussed a bit.

After Bill had gotten out of the car he took Hannah back. She seemed a bit happier.

Tom, after they had all gotten out of the car drove off to park.

Bill walked into the ER with Emily by his side.

The nurse looked up when he walked in.

Her eyes got wide but she did not say any thing.

"Sie hat ein hohes Fieber und ist sehr krank._(she has a high fever and is very ill)_" Georg said to the nurse. Bill was petting Hannah's head.

Gustav had a hand on her arm.

"**Put her on the stretcher.**" The nurse said standing up and pointing across the hall.

Bill walked over and set her down.

Doctors and nurses gathered around her and wheeled her out of the room.

Tom sighed and sat down.

Emily went to sit next to him but he pulled her into his lap.

"**Tom. Leave the girl alone." **Simone said.

"**What's the harm in it?" **Tom asked.

"**I don't know, but I am sure you will find it." **She said.

"**Mom. It looks like she needs it." **Bill said as he paced back and forth.

"**No. It looks like you need it. Come here Billa!" **Tom said holding out an arm.   "**Fuck off." **Was his reply.

Emily who had been watching this whole thing with a frown on her face just put her head in Tom's neck.   Around forty minutes into it Gustav yelled at Bill to sit down.  Bill shot him a sour look and continued to pace.

It took Tom, Gustav, Georg, Emily, Simone, and a random nurse to get him to sit down.   "**Man, you must really like this girl." **Gustav said.

Bill did not answer, He just jiggled his leg up and down as the chains on his pants rattled.

About an hour later Simone and Gustav took Emily home.

Gustav had to go to the studio in the morning; they were going to work on the drums.  The others did not have to go for two more days.

At around four in the morning a doctor came out looking for Bill and Georg.   Bill ran up to him when he saw the doctor.  "Is she okay?" He asked in a hurried tone.   "Yes. She's fine…she is still very ill but nothing we can't handle." The doctor said. "She was very dehydrated so we gave her something for that. She is at the moment sleeping."  "Can we go see her now?" Georg asked.   "Yes…that would be fine. Room forty three." The doctor said.   Bill, Tom and Georg made their way down the hall.   When they saw the room they just walked right in.  Bill rushed to Hannah's side at once.   She was lying in the hospital bed looking slightly less pale (If that was possible for Hannah and her alabaster skin) and sleeping peacefully.  Bill stroked her hair as he hummed softly.  Georg and Tom visited for a little while before they too left.


	6. Chapter 6

**ERS! Same thing as the last, Bad grammar, Drop a review.  READ THE BOOK! It will make sense!  ___________________________________________________________________  **

The hospital had a policy that only one love one could be there at all hours,  Bill was that one.  The next morning Emily and Simone had come long before Hannah woke up.  "Why is she not waking up?" Bill asked as he paced back and forth.   Emily even laughed.  "Relax. It's seven in the Moring! She won't be up till at least twelve. Lazy lard!" Emily whispered the  last bit in her ear. Hannah's arm flew up and smacked her in the face.  "Bitch." Emily muttered as Hannah said "_shhhh" _ and held a finger to her lips. She drifted off to sleep almost at once.

And sure enough around one thirty Hannah started to move.   At first she mumbled something that could not be distinguished.  "What?…Hannah we can't understand you." Emily said; her voice not unkind.   "Did you burn my bunny?" Hannah asked as she buried her head in Gustav's hand.   "You're what?" Simone asked.   "My bunny?" Hannah mumbled again.  "What the hell are you talking about?" Emily asked again.   "My rabbit? Did you burn my rabbit?" Hannah asked again in a very horse voice.   "No! You don't own a rabbit!" Emily said in her ear.  "Yes I do!" Hannah protested feebly.  "Is it at home? Because I have never seen this rabbit! All I have seen is that black teddy bear, the golden retriever and the black and white cat named Alistair!" Emily said.   "My rabbit! You burned it I know you did!" Hannah said again.

"Do you think we should call a doctor?" Bill asked with wide eyes .   Hannah reached over and petted his hand.  "Did you burn my rabbit?" Hannah asked yet again.  "Do you have a rabbit?" Emily asked herself. "Maybe she does."   "Is there any big thing about a rabbit?" Simone asked.  "Umm…no…well…" Emily said thinking. "Hannah are you talking about that rabbit that Morgan has?"   "No." Hannah said point blank.   "Morgan?" Georg asked.   "Her sister."   "Did you burn my rabbit yet?" Hannah asked.   "Yes. We burned your rabbit! Out of spite!" Tom said.  Gustav and Mrs. Trumper slapped him up side the head.

"what?" Tom said.

"oohh…the skin horse will be very sad indeed." Hannah mumbled.   Then Emily's face did the strangest of things. It went from realization, relief. Then anger.

"Does this rabbit happen to made out of Velveteen?" Emily asked.   Hannah started laughing, the sound was rough and horse but still filled with mirth.   "HANNAH!" Emily said as she wopped her up side the head with a pillow. Hannah just laughed  harder.   "I don't get it. What's so funny?" Georg asked, put out.  "There's a children's book. The Velveteen Rabbit. Its about a rabbit that was loved so much it comes back to life. But in the story the boys gets Scarlet fever and the doctor says all the things in the nursery needs to be burned. Hannah's idea of wit." Emily said all the while looking down at her friend who  was still snuggled into Bills side, Laughing.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's a bit of a filler chapter.  
My sister Morgan has been bugging me to finish it, (which is really odd cause she's 11 and not at all into Tokio Hotel….although she did make me a big poster with there symbol on it for my birthday~ I WAS SOOO PROUD!) **

____________________________________________________________________________________

For the next few days Hannah got readily better.  
At first she slept most of the time.  
Then she started to sit up and watch TV with the others.

Her voice was horse from the fever and strep.  
Only once a day did Bill leave the hospital.  
For showers and some rest (On Simone and Hannah's commands)  
And even then, he left reluctantly.

The boys were really starting to like the girls.  
Emily was some what quieter when Hannah was not awake.  
But once Hannah was up she was more talkative.  
It seemed that Hannah brought out more of Emily's personality.

Emily had a different affect on Hannah.  
It was hard to tell.

It was like Emily was the adult of the two but Hannah was the mother.

Even though Hannah was still very ill, You could see that she had a very strong mothering personality.

The afternoon after she had been brought in she woke up, sat up, and looked around the room.

When she spotted Oma sitting in a chair her face went blank.  
Then it twisted into fury.

"YOU LET HER IN MY ROOM!" she yelled at Emily.  
It was no more then a croke. Her voice sounded like she was rubbing sandpaper on her vocal cords.

"Yes?" Emily squeaked.

"I TRIED TO YELL AT YOU WHEN YOU HAD ME IN THE BATHTUB!" She then yelled as she turned to Bill.

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS WORRIED ABOUT MYSELF DIEING! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF I DIE OR NOT!  
OMA COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! TO YOU KNOW HOW SICK I WAS?" She coughed for a moment.

Nurses had run into the room when they heard her yelling.

"Yes I know you were very sick…you had a fever higher then 38…" Bill said in a soothing voice.

Simone said to Oma what Hannah had yelled.  
She threw up her hands and said "Ach, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen über mich! Ihr ein, dass der krank war! Nichts schaden könnte diese alte Sache."

"That's not the point Oma! You could have gotten really sick! You can get really sick!" Hannah mumbled.

Georg whispered in Oma's ear what Hannah had said.

"Phfft!" Oma said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Hannah stop talking!" Emily said leaning in. "You're just gonna make it worse."

"I want her on Antibiotics…She should not even be here." Hannah protested.

"Hannah, stop it. We will get her some Antibiotics if you want, I don't think her doctor will have an issue with that. Oma's gonna be fine." Bill said as he sat on the bed.  
Hannah rolled her eyes but laid her head on his lap.

The nurses saw that all was fine so they left the room.

Bill just rubbed her forehead until she went to sleep.

"She's right though." Emily said looking at Hannah's sleeping form.  
Tom rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am right." Hannah mumbled.

_________________________

As expected, after the two days were up Bill, Tom and Georg had to leave for Berlin to go the recording studio.  
Hannah was very pleased when Jost brought her a vase full of flowers.  
She even laughed when Tobi wished her well.

"I love Germans!" she exclaimed in her croaky voice.

And so the boys left.  
With heavy, worrying hearts and antibiotics for each of them.

But as Emily walked the boys down stairs Bill stayed behind.

"Get well my sweet?" He asked as from the doorway.

"I'll be fine." Hannah said as she closed her eyes.  
Bill went to walk out of the room but something stopped him.

He looked at Hannah's form on the bed.  
Her thin body rapped in a blanket with a stuffed dog at her feet.

Her head was cocked to the side as always.

He started to walk out he door.  
"You'll come back and see me won't you?" Hannah asked meekly.

Bill turned back around.

With a silent step he walked over to her.

"I'll see you in two weeks." He said into her ear.  
It was a promise.

Hannah opend her eyes and looked at him.  
Her dark, blue flaked, green eyes looked up at him with an intesity that he was not used to.

"Pinky swear?" she asked holding up her little finger.

"Pinky....?" He asked. He had no clue what she was talking about.

She smiled slightly and took his little finger and rapped it around her's.

"Pinky swear." she said as she kissed his finger.

Their hands were so close to her cheek that Bill could feel her hair on his arm.

Bill was bent over her so that they were about twelve inches apart.

"Pinky swear." he said as he bent down to kiss her finger.  
But as he did she reached her head up and brought her hand down so that instead of kissing her hand he kissed the corner of her mouth.

It was very quick and nothing big, but Bill felt chills run down his spine as their lips brushed.

Underneath the covers Hannah's toes curled in delight.

Bill pulled back slightly to see Hannah grinning at him slightly mischievously.

"Sorry. I couldn't resest." she said a bit sheepishly.

Bill did not say anything for a moment.  
Hannah was worried that she had offended him in some way.  
Her smile faltered.  
Maybe she had been a bit to blunt this time.

"Then--" Bill closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Then I guess you won't mind if I can't help but do this."

He opened his eyes but they were soon closed again.  
Her put his face on the sides of her face as he pulled her lips to his.  
At fist Hannah was stock still as he pressed his lips to hers.  
But after a quick moment she wound her hands around his neck.

It was as if lighting coursed through his body.  
Hannah was currled up under her blanket.  
Her arms wound tighter around his neck as one went to his hair.  
His hand went to the side of her head to stroke her hair as he smiled under the kiss.

With a slight movement, Bill twitched his lips.

Hannah deepend the kiss as Bill licked her bottom lip.  
Hannah gave him endrence as they kissed even deeper then before.

They stayed like that until Bill broke the kiss.  
He put his head in her neck, it was still hot and blotchy, he did not care.

"I have to go." he said as he stood up.  
He slung his backpack over his shoulder as he pulled the blanket around her and tucked her in.  
She looked up at him unmoving.

"Get well soon. I will come see you in two weeks." he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay." Hannah said. He went to leave the room.  
He was stopped yet again by Hannah asking "Pinky Swear?"  
She had a cocky smile on her face.

"Pinky swear!" He laughed as he dodged back across the room for just one more kiss.  
After quickly pecking her on the lips he left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

**RIGHT!  
not much to say about this....erm...ja.  
Sorry its a short chapter. **

**thluvr. We must say that we are very happy that you have been addicted to this site because of us.  
IT MAKES US HAPPY!  
****Also. We would like to remind all anom reviewers that our Email is up on our bio. that shoud work if you don't have an account.  
Thanks a bunch for reading! AND PLZ REVIEW!  
**

**_____________________________________________________________ **

The two weeks passed at an agonizing pace.

Bill and Tom worked hard, but deep inside they were drenched with worry and anticipation.

For Bill, many nights were spent pacing in the kitchen of the recording studio.

By the time that they were done Jost was at his wits end.  
He did not understand what had all the boys in such a hurry to get home,  
most of the time they tried to stay as far away from Magdeburg as they could.

So, when the time came, to finely come home, the boys were in high sprits.

"COME ON! COME ON GEORG!" Bill yelled up the stairs as Gustav and Tom loaded his Escalade with the luggage.

"Relax Bill! She's gonna be in the same place she was when you last texted her!...three and a half hours ago!" Georg yelled back as he and Jost walked out the door and into the bright sunlight.

Bill rolled his eyes, pulled down his sunglasses, shifted his weight to one side and placed a hand on his hip.

"I still don't see what the big deal about this girl is." Jost sighed as he walked up to Tom and handed him his bags.  
Tom threw the bag in the back with unnecessary force.

Georg looked over at Bill.

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!?" he yelled, quite loudly and purposely in Georg's face.

Georg just flipped him the bird and threw his bag at Tom.

"Asshole." Tom said to him as he shoved the bag in the car.

"Done! Let's go!" Tom shouted as he slammed the trunk, almost chopping Gustav's head off in the process.

Tom ran around to the driver side and climbed in.  
Bill ran with the same speed and climbed in the front with Tom.

With a blearing honk Tom yelled "WOULD YOU GET THE DAMN CAR ALL READY?"

"Shut up Tom!" Gustav said as he settled in the back seat.  
Jost and Georg sat in the middle. They knew that the long trip back to Magdeburg and Gustav would not like it if any one was poking him, he should have been the only child instead of Georg.

At least Georg could stand the older sibling with out loosing his mind.

With the squealing of tires Tom pulled out of the drive and sped off to the Autobahn.

~*~

About an hour into the trip Bill's phone rang,

"Just as it is and the way you are  
I am always there for you!  
I will never leave you alone -  
Hopefully this is clear to you." His ring tone sang Nena's Leuchtturm. **(A/N for any idiots out there the song is in German, but sense its from the boys Third Person....Its in english.) **

Bill flipped his phone open eagerly.

"Who is it?" Jost asked.

"Hannah." the boys coursed.

Jost looked at them questioningly.

"Hannah likes that song. So he set it so that when ever she calls or texts it plays that.  
While you were busy doing whatever we had to hear that over and over again." Gustav said.

Bill flipped him the bird and read out loud.

"The supreme irony of life is that hardly anyone gets out of it alive. Robert Heinlein."

He laughed.

"Just as it is and the way you are  
I am always the –"

"What does it say?" Tom asked.

"Sorry! I just found that somewhere random and thought it was funny! Tom, Emily says hi."

"Tell her I say hi back and that I will be home soon." Tom said as he took a sharp left and sped up even more.

Georg, Jost and Gustav did not overlook the fact that Tom referred to the girl's apartment, their first stop, as 'home'.

The ring tone went off again after Bill typed the message.

Bill let out a bark of a laugh.

"Emily says take your time, no sharp left turns and don't kill yourself on the Autobahn…I want you boys in one piece." Bill laughed.

The thing rang again.  
"WOULD YOU TURN THAT FUCKING THING OFF? I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Gustav yelled from the back seat.

Bill just laughed as Tom smirked.

"And no doubt Gustav is having a hissy fit so for god's sake GUSTI! Take a chill pill and take a nap!" Bill read out loud.

"It does not say that!" Georg said.

"Does too!" Bill argued back.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES TOO YOU ASSHOLE! LOOK FOR YOUR SELF!" Bill shouted as he flipped Georg his phone.

Georg squinted at the screen and said "It does say that."

Tom laughed and put on some sort of blearing, foul mouthed rap as Jost put his head in his hands.  
This was going to be a long trip.

Why the hell did he agree to be the boys manger all those years ago?

Surely, if he had known it would have been that many years of headaches and coughing from hair spray fumes he would have thought twice about it.

~*~

**REVIEW PLZ?!?!??!**

as for Anom reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

With the slamming of doors the boys and Jost got out of the car in front of the large, red apartment building.

Outside the sky was overcast, much different from the sunny outlook they had had earlier that morning.

After an agonizing ride in the lift they finally got out on the girls floor.

Although as they walked past their grandmothers apartment she walked up to the door and started to unlock it, Oma smiled at the boys and gestured for them to keep going to the girls apartment.

They walked up to the girl's door. Bill and Tom knocked enthusiastically.  
There was the sound of a dog barking and some sort of yelling.

_"ITS FOR YOU!"_

" IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"_DON'T BE A BITCH!"_

_"I'M IN THE SHOWER!"_

Bill and Tom laughed at the girls arguing.

"Hello?" Emily asked as she answered the door.

Her hair was up in a loose bun on the top of her head and her hot pink sweat pants matched her light pink Hollister tee-shirt.

Her face split into the biggest smile when she saw the boys standing on the doorstep.

Tom's face bust into an even bigger grin as he launched himself at her.

At once they were kissing with an intense passion as Tom held onto her for dear life as her hands wound around his neck.

Jost stood dumbfounded as Bill smirked.

Just then a fluffy white dog ran up and started barking enthusiastically at the boy's feet.

Bill bent down to rub behind the dogs ears.  
The dog jumped around on his lap and licked his face.  
Bill laughed out loud as the dog got slobber all over his face.

Georg, Gustav and Jost just sorta let themselves in as they walked around the kissing couples.  
After what seemed like an eternity Emily broke the kiss.

"Gott I missed you." Tom said as he ran a finger down her cheek.

Emily sniffed and buried her head in his neck.

He held onto her as if his life depended on it.

Bill laughed as the dog licked all over his face.

"Schatzi! Down!" A firm voice called from the doorway of the bedroom.

Hannah was in a pair of blue jeans and an old Green Day tee shirt.

Her hair was wet and dripping from her shoulders.  
Although it was not the same black it had been when they last saw her.  
It was a softer, more natural brown.

Hannah snapped her fingers at the dog as it pranced away from Bill and over to her legs.

She looked incredulously at Emily and Tom before rolling her eyes and walking into the bedroom,

Bill rolled his eyes at the two kissing couples.

Bill even thought he heard Tom sniff tears back into his head.

Bill rolled his eyes again and almost ran to the back room, the others were behind him.

"Hannah?" Bill asked because she wasn't in the room."Just a second, Getting a bra on." Hannah's voice came through the bathroom door.

Jost looked over at Bill and mouthed 'You like her?'

Of course Bill's smart ass answer was "nah! I love that!"

Hannah came out from the bathroom, her wet hair was pulled up in a ponytail and the eyeliner wasn't smeered around her temples.

Her face was no longer thin and drawn out…well…it was still thin and pail…but not in a sickly way.  
Her green eyes were filled in with a bright green eye shadow.

"BILL!" she squealed as she ran over to him.

He lifted her by her thin waist and spun her in the air.  
Her head fell back as she let out a full bodied laugh.

It was a bit odd.

Bill set Hannah down as she placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him hard on the lips.

"MISS ME?!" Hannah giggled as she broke the kiss.

Bill looked slightly dazed.

"Ever fucking minute he was away!" Georg supplied when Bill had not said anything.

"HOW ARE MY BIG BROTHERS!?" Hannah asked loudly as she walked up to Georg and Gustav and pulled them each into huge hugs.

"Fantastic now that Bill's phone will stop ringing every fifteen minutes." Gustav smiled.

"You must be Jost!" Hannah said as she looked over at him.

"That's me…how'd you guess?" he smiled.

"I'm a pretty hard core fan…I can tell the difference between Saki and Toby too." She smiled as Georg and Gustav chuckled.

"But tell me Davey…Are you easy to aggravate the crap out of?" Hannah asked smiling and putting her hands on her hips.

"I live with Bill, Tom, Georg, Gustav and Bill for five months out of the year. I am not easily annoyed no."

"That's what you think!" Hannah smiled maniacally.

"SIT DOWN!" Hannah yelled as she looked around the room for something.  
"AHAH!" she yelled as she ran over to the bed and ripped off the covers.

She held them up and shook them until her iPod fell out.

"Little bugger!" Hannah yelled as she pranced over to the nightstand.

she plugged the iPod in and hit a random button.

A deep sort of thudding noise came out along with a stringy sound.

_"Well my name is John Lee Pettimore, Same as my daddy and his daddy before."_ A scratchy voice sang.

"STEVE EARL!" Hannah laughed as she grabbed hold of Bill's hands.  
He laughed out loud and started dancing with her.

_"Now daddy ran the whiskey in a big block Dodge. Bought it and an auction at the masons lodge."  
_The voice sang.

The other three men looked on at Bill and Hannah as if they were mad.

After a few moments of this Tom and Emily walked into the room.

They looked at Bill and Hannah dancing in the middle of the messy room.

_"I volunteered for the Army on my birthday  
They draft the white trash first,'round here anyway  
I done two tours of duty in Vietnam  
And I came home with a brand new plan  
I take the seed from Colombia and Mexico"_

"I see Hannah is feeling better." Tom stated.

"OH MY GOD! She won't sit down!" Emily sighed dramatically as she leaned into Tom's chest.

Georg, Gustav and Jost were looking on in wonder as Bill lifted Hannah in the air for some sort of jump thing as he sang along too.

"Wanna go out to dinner tonight?" Tom asked.

Emily blushed but said "I would love to." As she kissed him on the cheek.

Fin.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

***sniff sniff*...Its done. :'(**

**As I close the page on yet anuther fic I think of all the ppl who reviewed.  
The ppl who kept me going.**  
**thanks for all of your reviews!  
To all of you! DANKE!**


	10. Chapter 10

"_**No matter how sick she is or how bad she's looking at the moment,  
you still see her as the most beautiful person in the world.**_

_**And if you're really in love,  
you don't care about all the other girls that are standing in line for you.  
You don't want another night with any person. You just want her.''**_

__

Bill Kaulitz.


End file.
